1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a facsimile machine or a composite apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a facsimile machine or a composite apparatus, it has been conventionally known to display a guide to the procedure for the removal of an error on a display device provided in an operation panel if an error such as a sheet jam has occurred (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-208335). In this image forming apparatus, an error occurring at the time can be removed if an operator carries out an operation in accordance with an error removing procedure displayed on the display device.
However, in the image forming apparatus disclosed in the above publication, operation display screens for guiding the error removing procedure cannot be switched unless the operator presses a frame advance key or a frame rewind key down, wherefore user-friendliness lacks.